


Amell's Mabari

by Kyirah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood Magic, Dog-Talk, F/M, Fluffy (?), M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Accursed Ones. This tells some parts of the story on Barkspawn's point of view, containing everything since what Barkspawn thinks of Amells companions to his suspicions on what happens around the keep.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3584736/chapters/7904088">Accursed Ones</a> belongs to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell">TheThirdAmell.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Amell's Mabari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheThirdAmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accursed Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584736) by [TheThirdAmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell/pseuds/TheThirdAmell). 



"This one?" Said one of them, hovering over my place. I bark and growl at him, sniffing the air to see if he had started to smell fear. He didn't, but the other one did. Fear, dirt and the sweet scent that Master liked to drink with the short, red one.  


"Yes, sir. As you can see, he is far too... aggressive. The Taint and made it difficult to sire, it's a waste of money." Said the fear-smelling one. The other looked at me while I barked and growled at the metal blocking my way.  


They took away my Master! My home! They would not take this place away from me too!  


"Where is the tranquilizer?"  


"Here, sir."  


They were putting something in my water. I was not stupid. I knocked the basket over, growling. The one that didn't smell fear crouched before me, looking me in the eyes. I showed him my teeth.  


"Barkspawn. You can't stay here. If you don't keep calm, we can't take you to your Master."  


Master? What had Master to do if it? Was he hurt? I bark and growl again, demanding an explanation. The man understands.  


"He is alright. You can be with him again."  


Be with Master again? Yes! I wanted that!  


I barked and ran in a circle in my place, too happy to be quiet. The man laughed and opened the metal block, leading into two people. I know one of these! Master talked with him!  


I ran to him and knocked him to the ground, too happy. Too happy.  


"There you go, Loghain. You better keep the beast in check." Said the one that liberated me.  


"I... Thank you, Mi... Micah. I'll send... word to Anora of your efficiency." Said the man Master knew, over my barks and licks.  


I was going home! To Master! Home! Happy!

\---

This whole place smells like Master, some places more than others. Is here home now?  


I can smell the red one, too: The sweet thing he drinks, the oiled chicken and the deep sorrow.  


I Can't smell the other ones that walked with Master while we were at the camp. I miss the animal-like smell the witch had, the leather smell of Master's Chosen One, the iron smell of the big one.  


The man that got me here commanded me to stay in a corridor, where Master's smell was really strong. Where is he? I want to see him! Now!  


I sniff at everything. I miss Master's smell.  


Not long, I heard a whistle and started running. Was it master calling me?  


When I approached the door, Master came from the room and called for me. I barked and charged forward, knocking him into the ground, barking, whining, sniffing and licking.  


Master was here! He was alright! Home! Home!  


"Loghain, I could kiss you," Master laughed, and I licked and barked again. He was laughing. He was happy. I made Master happy!  


Some more conversation went, I was aware of none of it. Master smelled like copper-blood, sweet drinks and happiness and home and safety.  


"Wait, wait," Master called, urging some me away from him. I Whine and bark and lick. He does it again, with a gentle touch of comfort. I let him.  


He goes talk to the other men, but I can't get enough of him. I circle his legs, lick his hand. I'm Home now, with Master.  


Soon the men left, and Master kneeled and started greeting me and talking about our time away. I barked in response, licking and sniffing him.  


It was okay. I knew it wasn't Master's fault. I still love him.  


We were stopped by the one man left the room. Master got up and went to the couch. I trotted over to them, eyeing this stranger. He smelled like herbs, sunlight, and kindness. And a little of Master. Was he new Master's Chosen One?  


Master told him to greet me. He says that I'm just a dog. He thinks I'm stupid? I growl at him. They talk.  


"So, you're okay with the name Barkspawn?"  


I bark. Of course I was. Master gave it to me.  


Master taught him that I said yes. What a stupid human. I bark again.  


"Barkspawn, this is Anders. Be very nice to Anders. We like him." Master said, and kissed him. I got excited. I wanted to greet Master's Chosen One, too! I bark and get up to lick him.  


As soon as I get here, he sends me off. I whine and trot over to Master's side. They talk and Master take my face in his hands. I lick him.  


Master also says that he loves me. I respond I do, too.  


After that, everything was a hurry. Master talked to a dozen people and Herbs-sunlight followed us. Soon there was a party.  


Master was happy and was drinking that sweet drink again, everyone was giving me pieces of food, Master danced with everyone and grinned and everything smelled good and happy.  


Until someone entered the place and started talking to Master. He seemed happy, way too happy. He smells of blood and... nothing? That can't be.  


I go near them, slowly. He... Smells of blood, of death and... nothing. I can't tell if he is happy, sad.  


He scares me. I go looking for Master's Chosen One.  


He is looking at Master, smelling of want and sweet. I sit at his feet.  


He pets me, and I like the care. He asks what I think of him being the Chosen. I bark. He makes Master happy, so I'm happy.  


He guesses it's a yes. So, not that stupid after all.  


Then, he asks me about Leather-and-Danger, the older Chosen. If he was better than him. I cock my head to the side, not understanding.  


Both make Master happy, both were important to him. Why should one be better than the other?  


He guess I don't know, and indicates the man that Master was talking with. I growl, feeling out. I don't like him.  


"Ha, I knew it." He says, happy.  


"Knew what?" Masters asks. I greet him with my head, happy to see him away from the man.  


"Your dog likes me." Herbs-sunlight responded.  


"Of course he does. He likes everyone who likes me." Master stated the obvious and went to the dance floor again. I go look for that man. Better keep an eye out for him.


End file.
